Qiang Jiao
Qiang Jiao & Yema are the Asian Allied Alliance,the Ancient Asian Alliance and the members of the Taoist Lotus Clan. The mighty terrible and untamed Ox-Head and Horse-Face who are the guards of the Gate of Hell and the heroes and champions of the underworld. Origins Qiang Jiao and Yema are the guards of the gate to the underworld and torturers for all the souls of the sinners. Their duty is simple: torture the prisoners and guardian the gates, especially hunting and capturing the escapees. Their life was daily but, however, the two were different like their kin. Qiang Jiao and Yema were also the arena champions for lucky seven years and they're the underworld's champions as well. After so many duties they've carried, Qiang Jiao and Yema decided to take a off-duty as they take a week for vacation while their duty were taken care by their fellow Ox-Head and Horse-Face. They took their own separate ways in the woods as they wondered in the wilderness. Until one dusk, Yema heard the voices with foreign language and found unlikely visitors from the west: the Kiakalogosian Army. Yema fought the scouting party in their camp and defeated them one by one until none of them survived. Then, Yema rested up on his captured camp for one night. On the next day, Yema meets up with Qiang Jiao who is also involved of fighting the foreign invaders, this time it's the Sargonian Army. The duo found themselves in the middle of their attempting expansion of two evil empires for their world domination and they have to stopped. So Qiang Jiao and Yema are now going to hunt them down and killed them all as they've started their good old fashion hunting sport. They've tracked them down and kill every scouting party, attacked every enemy camp in the forests, and destroyed their invasion tools and weapons while confiscating some of their weapons, equipments and armors as their souvenirs. For five days, they fought and fought hard against the hordes of two hostile factions in a bloody battle. Corpses rises and souls is taken by them as they gain more power and strength. On the sixth day, Qiang Jiao and Yema fought the company of elite warriors until they were captured by them and brought them to their war camp where they met King Kiakalogo and King Sargontaur. During their first face-to-face confrontation, they've learned that their evil plan was to cross the Great Bridge of Khan-Zin-Xian, the center of the two continents, to invade the Far Eastern nations without warning. After a insult on two evil rulers, they were thrown into prison tent where they have to escape from them by using their disguises from the guards they killed from the tent and then snatched their uniform of the elite warriors so they can seek out from their main camp as well tricking them into their ambush and distraction. After their escape, Qiang Jiao and Yema raced against time to the Great Bridge of Khan-Zin-Xian while being pursued by the Sargonians and the Kiakalogosians in a massive force. As they've reached the Great Bridge of Khan-Zin-Xian, the duo is holding them off in the middle of the bridge as they're defending it from incoming horde of angry Beastmen warriors. Wave after wave after wave after wave after wave after wave after wave after wave after wave and after a bloody wave, Qiang Jiao and Yema are unstoppable, slaughtering the invaders in cold blood on their blades and their powers are getting stronger and stronger by a minute. As the last and desperate wave approached, a friendly reinforcement from the underworld has arrived to deal with the invaders and they were immediately heading back home with their trophies they confiscated. As Qiang Jiao and Yema returned to the underworld, they've shown their souvenirs and shared to everyone including young ones who want it to see it which they did with a promise. The duo returned to their duty and enjoyed their own celebration of their big victory at the tavern after work until they were summoned to King Yama for their action against the invaders from the Sargonian Empire and Kiakalogosian Kingdom. After the explanation of their action, they were rewarded for punishing their favorite hated enemies while they've become a participational members of the Taoist Lotus Clan. Their names will be remembered by their fellow demons and their favorite enemies. Personalities Qiang Jiao is a strongest warrior among the Ox-Head demons and he's a quite bright coolheaded character. He has a heart of gold to nice people but he enjoys to torture sinners and prisoners with his pitchfork and burn them into roast though he's the vegetarian. He's one of the strongest ox demon of the netherworld. Yema is a fastest, strong, and wildest among the Horse-Face demons and he's a quite hotheaded and charming hotshot warrior. He's a less honest but smooth cool horse guy who enjoys pleasure with women because he's a womanizer but sometimes it doesn't work on several women, even most of female Kiakalogosians warriors. Most what he cared for is young kids, even poor ones, unlike any of his kin. However is one of the most respected horse demons of the netherworld. Powers and Abilities Qiang Jiao wields his powerful halberd with an axe shape and shield with sharp horns. He's a full Warrior Class and he can charge at his enemies in line with his mighty horns. Yema is a skilled tracker, hunter, and a Warrior Class. He carries his sharp hooks, sword, halberd, and daggers. He fights fast with his sword, faster than any opponents who fights him. Inspiratiosn * Modeled after Gozuki and Mezuki from Shin Megami Tensei. Category:Database Category:Asian Allied Alliance Category:Ancient Allied Alliance Category:Taoist Lotus Clan